What if Part 2
by Zicora
Summary: Just another addition in the What if... series. "What if Raven actually liked beastboy" (Rated T... just incase)
1. What if Part2

What if Part 2

This story goes along the What if line of "What if Raven actually did like Beastboy?" I was asked to do one by papersak, so I am obliging. (Personally, I like Rae-Rob better.)

What if...

_What if I phase myself in front of the fridge... grab a drink... and then phase out?_ Raven wondered with much concentration. She was currently sitting in the middle of her room cross-legged. She was hovering about a foot over the floor and was biting her lip. Why, you might ask, because Raven was trying to not be seen by the others. It wasn't as if she was hiding anything but she just really didn't want to have to converse with them or ignore them. At the moment she was devising ways to get food, without them knowing. Unfortunately, it wasn't going so well.

Beastboy was up to his tricks, again. This time, however, he was targeting Raven. Normally for him it was Cyborg, because he usually got beat a video games, or Robin... well, because. Starfire just never got it when Beastboy tried to prank her.

_Flashback_

Beastboy had just finished his "awesome" prank that he was going to pull on Starfire. It was suppose to work like this: Starfire would walk into the living room and would find a present on the table with her name on it. The present was connected to a string that would dump orange paint on her.

Beastboy then knocked on Starfire's door and told her there was a present for her in the living room. Everything went according to plan, except for the bruise Beastboy got from Starfire's door when she came rushing out, Star grabbed the present, the paint fell, and then there was the orange Starfire.

The problem was that Starfire took it as that being her gift and was very thrilled. Why, nobody really knew, but she was still very ecstatic.

_End Flashback_

Beastboy had the greatest idea, according to himself. In reality, it was a stupid plan. What he was going to do was take some green dye and put it into Raven's shampoo bottle. Thus resulting in poof green-haired Raven.

Beastboy thought it would be clever considering that Raven's shampoo is yellow… Same thing, right?

Beastboy had already gotten the dye and placed it into her shampoo. All he had to do now was wait for Raven to go shower. And then he would see a greened Raven.

Raven decided that she would just have to suck it up and go eat with the possibility of being seen. Admitting defeat she decided to wait the 30 minutes until dinner would be ready.

Raven figured she might as well go do something so she goes to take a shower. Nice and soothing and a good way to calm her nerves before going to deal with everybody else.

Getting off her bed Raven walks into her personal bathroom. Turning on the water to a warm temperature , not hot, but not cold either, she undresses and gets in. After soaking for a few minutes Raven reaches down and grabs her shampoo.

Raven squirts some of the tainted substance into her hand wipes it into a section of her hair (think hair gel for the right idea). It takes her only a couple of seconds after that to realize that the foam in her hand was not yellow, but green.

Raven rinses out her hair, which now has a strip of green in it on her right side, and wraps around a towel around. Stepping out, Raven opens her door and screams "BEASTBOY!"

Slamming her door shut Raven gets dressed and heads down stairs to dish out some serious punishment to the green being.

Beastboy heard his name being yelled and starts to snicker to himself. The others look at him and wonder what is so funny.

Cyborg asks "Dude, what did you do to Raven to get her so mad?"

Beastboy at this point is laughing to himself and replies "Just you wait, it's gonna be soooooo funny."

At that point a furious Raven comes into the room. Everyone gasps and then starts to snicker as they seen the green that is brightly showing.

To be concluded…

Yeeeeeeah…. I feel like posting this much and then I shall finish it at some point. Hopefully soon.

Just let me know what'cha think thus far


	2. What if Part2a

It's 9:30 at night and I took a chibi-nap earlier so I'm mildly awake and can't really sleep. So I decided to work on my story some more.

Here goes...

"_YOU THINK THIS IF FUNNY!_" an extremely mad Raven says through her teeth. The others just continue to snicker, which shortly turns into laughing. They apparently did find it very funny.

Raven was not amused at that point and tried desperately not to destroy anything. However, a few glasses could be heard shattering as well as a few lights around the tower. In her head Raven was chanting her familiar mantra _"azarath, metrion, zinthos... azarath METrion ZINthos... AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" _Her attempts to calm herself did not work so well. In a matter of seconds the table in the room exploded into a large amount of wood chips.

Suddenly the room was quiet. A small "eep" could be heard coming from Beastboy. Amazingly, it wasn't so funny anymore. Sweat drops could be seen forming around the teen members, all except for Beastboy, who was desperately trying to find a place to hide.

Raven stared a hard death glare at Beastboy and surrounded him in her magic. Floating away, she floated Beastboy behind her, leaving everyone else just staring with their mouths hanging open. Fear was definitely in the air.

Raven left the others to deal with the debris. At the moment, Beastboy was her only concern.

With him floating behind her, she went up the stairs to her room. When she arrived at her room, she punched in her code and entered with Beastboy following right behind.

"_OMG… I'm am soooo totally dead OO. AHHHH… she's taking me into her room. It sooo freaky in there, please let me live, please let me live…" _Beastboy thought to himself as he was dragged along.

Normal POV

Once inside the room, Raven planted Beastboy on the floor. She did, however, remove the energy shield that surrounded him.

With an evil grin, Raven thought of the most perfect way to "punish" Beastboy. Raven then proceeded to walk over to her bureau and pick up her horned mirror. Walking back Raven noticed to increased amount of anxiety that Beastboy was presently experiencing.

Beastboy was extremely paranoid about what Raven was going to do to him. When he noticed her picking up the mirror he had to ask "Wh-Wha-What are you g-g-going to do with that?"

Raven just grinned and replied, "You'll see." Raven then walked over to Beastboy and had him look into the mirror. After he was firmly placed inside, Raven followed.

Beastboy looked at his new surroundings. The dark and dreariness of it was very frightening to him. He did remember this place very well from his last encounter here. Evil 4 eyed winged creatures sat upon deadened trees.

He then heard a voice behind him "Welcome to Nevermore." He spun around to find the original, anti-greened, Raven behind him. In a meek voice he replied, "What's going on?"

Raven, yet again, just smiled at this remark. Floating behind him she half whispered to him "This is my mind, and I can do anything here." Beastboy suppressed a shudder.

Raven's goal was to just scare Beastboy, that way to make the point of leaving her alone. Things mostly went as planned.

Raven "disappeared" and left Beastboy with a message "HaaAAAAaaave fuuUUUuuun." And watched him stand there.

"_Great, juuust great. I'm stuck in freaky-ville. Now what do I do." _Beastboy thought to himself. With his arms partly hugging himself, Beastboy began his walk down the dreary pathway. Birds could be heard cackling behind him.

Raven was actually watching all of this, and found it to be quite amusing. _"Hmmm… what to do to him first?" _ Raven pondered as she silently watched. Using her mental properties, Raven conjured a demon bunny. (Think Bunny with fangs, and on crack).

Beastboy encountered the creature after a few steps. It appeared behind him and once noticed, proceeded to chase Beastboy down the path for sometime and eventually disappeared.

Raven was laughing to herself and then heard laughter behind her. _"Crap!" _Raven thought to herself as she discovered Happy behind her. It was another one of her damned emotions. Raven had foreseen that this might occur and decided that she might as well confront the emotion and let Beastboy wallow in his own fears.

Raven turned and faced her Cheerful self. With and icy stare that made happy whimper, Raven asked, "What do you want?" Cheerful regained her composure and said with a smile "I have so much energy because he is here." "Come again?" Raven asked with a 'something's going on and I don't know what it is, but I won't stop until I found out' look.

Happy continued to be, well, happy. "I am you and I feel what you feel." Happy responded, still not clearing up Raven' confusion. Intelligence (is that even an emotion?) popped in.

I'm leaving it there so I can post this much. It's some but I thought of an evil (but still good) o.o; way to end the story.

BTW, thanks to teenRAVENtitan for replying. Here is the update

I should theoretically update sometime in the near future. (sticks with vague answer)


End file.
